


Hiccups and Dinner Dates

by Icylightning



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry's hiccups just won't stop, Barry’s hiccups are supersonic, Dinner dates, Fluff, Len being a good boyfriend, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylightning/pseuds/Icylightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len invites Barry over to his place for a dinner date. Barry is super excited and wants to make the best of it. If only his hiccups would stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups and Dinner Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoeNeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeNeal/gifts).



The Wests and Barry were having their evening meal together. It was after a long time they were able to dine together since Barry had moved out to his new apartment. Barry had an early pass today so Joe had invited him for dinner. Iris had even ordered Barry’s favourite pizza. The wests were enjoying their share of the pizza but Barry was not even present there. Well, at least not mentally. 

He checked his phone for what seemed to be like the twentieth time. ‘Why wasn't Len calling? Where was he? Was he safe? Did something happen to him?’ Barry's thoughts were running wild. 

Suddenly Joe called out, “Barry? You alright, son?” He eyed at the half eaten first slice of pizza on Barry's plate. 

Barry inhaled softly. “Yeah..yeah.”

“Then why are you checking your cell every fifteen minutes?” Iris asked crossing her hands. 

And Barry spaced out again. Fifteen seconds. Len likes to keep record of time. A lot. He does it all the time. 

“Hello! Barry to earth calling!” Iris’ voice brought him back. 

“Why hasn't he called?” Barry finally blurted out.  
Both Wally and Iris looked at each other and Joe raised his eyebrows, “Who hasn't called, Barry?” 

Barry paled. “No..no one.” 

“Barr, you are seeing someone, aren't you?” Iris chimed happily while Wally looked at Barry amused. 

“Are you?” Joe asked sternly. 

God! No. He had never told Joe and Iris about Len. He and Len had only started dating like a month ago and only two people knew. Caitlin and Cisco. 

“No..of course not, Joe.” Barry lied and he hoped that Joe's detective instincts wouldn't kick in and catch his lie. 

“Are you sure? Barr, you know you can talk to us, right?” 

“Yeah..yeah.” Barry replied absentmindedly. The last time he and Len had seen each other was three days ago. Len had promised to call him and he hadn't kept his promise. Yet. 

“Barr..” Joe started to say but in that exact moment Barry's cell rang. Barry nearly jumped out of excitement when he realised that it was Len who was calling. 

He quickly got up, “Sorry..I have to take this.” Without waiting for any reply he ran out of the house and closed the door behind him, and answered his cell. 

He was so excited that as soon as the call went on, Barry started talking, “Where the hell were you, Len? You said you would call. You didn't even text me since our last date. Look, if you are not interested then just tell me..it's okay! No wait! That is not okay, I want answers, Len.” 

Barry suddenly stopped. He realised that only he had been rambling since he answered the call. His face was flush red. He prayed that Len hadn't hung up on him. “Ah..Len, you there?” He asked tentatively. 

Len chuckled. Barry's heart fluttered. “My my, Scarlet. Someone's eager.” 

Barry groaned. He definitely hadn't meant to sound needy but then now he was least bothered about it. “Yeah, well, you never called so I thought that maybe..” 

He left it right there leaving it to Len's imagination. Len spoke after a couple of seconds, “Guilty as charged, Barry. Look, why don't I make it up to you. Dinner tomorrow at my place?” 

Barry was surprised at this. “You are inviting me to your place? You never did that?” 

Len smirked, even though he knew Barry couldn't see him. “Yeah..What can I say. You are just special.” 

Barry turned deep red at the compliment and squeaked out “Yeah, okay. Listen, Len, I gotta go.” 

Len laughed this time. “Of course. I will text you the time and address, Barry. Be seeing you.” with that he was gone.

Barry stared at his cell a little longer, a huge smile gracing his face. “Yes!” He punched the air. 

….

Barry reached at Len's at the precise time. The said place was an old apartment that was far from the city. He knocked on the door of Len's apartment and waited as he adjusted the bottle of wine that he was carrying in his hand. In just 5 seconds the door opened and Barry drank in the sight in front of him. Len was standing there in a tight black jeans and a loose fitting blue shirt. It looked very domestic on him. According to Barry, Len was gorgeous. Well, according to anybody Len was gorgeous. 

“You wanna come inside or spend the entire night staring at me?” Len smirked. 

Barry blushed, Yeah..Sorry… I..” 

Len shook his head fondly. “Come on in. I guess that's for the evening?” He added, eyeing the wine in Barry's hands. 

“I wanted to bring something for you. So I..” Barry replied, stammering. 

Len nodded and moved aside so that Barry could come in. As he was about to pass Len, the latter stopped him by grabbing his wrist and whispered seductively into his ears. “I will take whatever you are willing to give, Red.” 

Barry shivered. 

…

“So, I hope you are hungry, Scarlet. The food is ready.” Len spoke after shutting the door behind him. 

Barry smiled. “You cooked? Wow! I thought maybe we'd be having a takeout.” 

Len shook his head, “What kind of a host do you think of me, Barry. Of course I cooked.” 

“Wow!” Barry repeated. “I'm very hungry, Len. In fact I'm starving.” 

Len smiled. Barry and his never ending hunger. “So come on. Let's dig in.” 

Barry nodded and followed Len to the table. It was already set. Len quickly served and they both settled facing each other. 

Barry looked at the food in front of him. Everything looked delicious. He eyed Len who rolled his eyes and smiled. “You can start, Barry.” 

Barry's smile was blinding and it soared Len's heart. Barry quickly picked up his fork and knife and took the first bite. Instantly his tongue burned and his throat felt scratchy as he downed the bite. God! The food was spicy. Way too spicy for Barry's liking. 

He looked up at Len. Len was leisurely eating from from his plate. Barry went for another bite and it produced the same result. He could generally handle spicy food but this was just too much. He felt hot inside out. How was he supposed to eat this. 

Len realized that Barry hadn't eaten much. He frowned. “What is it, Barry? You don't like it?”

Barry immediately replied, “No! I mean, no, Len. It is perfect.” He really didn't have the heart to tell his boyfriend that the food was too spicy. Len had done the hard work of cooking for him and Barry didn't want to upset him. He did not want to spoil their date. 

Len's frown deepened. “Then why aren't you eating?” 

“What?..No..I'm eating. See.” To prove his point, Barry quickly gobbled up a couple of bites. The burning in his tongue and chest increased. He quickly drowned down the entire glass of water. 

Len was instantly worried. “Look..” He started to say but he never got to complete his sentence as suddenly Barry's chest stung and his breath hitched. A low squealing sound escaped his mouth ‘Hic’ and the now empty glass that he was still holding suddenly crashed to the floor into a million pieces. 

Len's eyes widened, first at the sound and then at the broken pieces of the glass. “What just happened?” 

Before Barry could answer, another ‘Hic’ sounded and he paled. Oh no! Not again. He thought miserably. Not in front of Len. 

‘Hic’ 

And Len's glass was met with the same result. It broke into a million pieces. Len stared at the entire scene flabbergasted. 

“Barry?” He asked with confusion. 

Barry didn't reply and immediately covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Are you fucking doing this, Scarlet?” Len wasn't mad at Barry but this was something new. 

Barry didn't reply again and got up very quickly. Len stood up too. What the hell was going on. 

“I gotta go, Len.” ‘Hic’ 

The bottle of wine instantly burst into tiny shards of glasses on the table and the floor mingling with the wine. Barry paled. He had to get out of there.

Len's eyes shot up. “Are your hiccups causing things to break?” 

Barry's hand once again was covering his mouth. He nodded frantically. With each ‘hic’ he felt his energy getting drained. 

“Seriously?” Len asked. He wasn't believing that hiccups could be so ..so damaging.

“Listen..Len…” ‘Hic’ Another crash and both Barry and Len turned sideways to see that the vase that was resting there had just met its demise. 

“Len..” 

“Barry! Stop talking!” Len ordered, a little too harshly. 

Barry grimaced. “I have to call Cisco. He will have to come here.” ‘Hic’ He panted slightly. 

CRASH.. there went Len's expensive chandelier. Barry was now terrified. He clamped his mouth shut and turned around. He had to call Cisco.

“Why call Cisco, Barry?” Len asked, grabbing his arm before he could literally flash out of there though Barry hadn't made a move to flash out yet.

“Caitlin has the cure for this. I have to stop this or else everything related to glass will become a history.” Barry replied as fast as he could. ‘Hic’ 

Crash!!

“Not again.” Len growled. Even without looking he knew that he just said goodbye to his precious antique wall clock. 

“Doesn't normal remedy work? Like water or peanut butter?’ Len asked after making sure Barry's hiccups didn't destroy anything else. 

Barry who by now had his hand once again clamped over his mouth, shook his head vigorously. Len raised his eyebrows. 

“And so Star Labs has the answers to this?” He asked. 

Barry nodded. “Len, just please let me call Cisco..or Caitlin. Caitlin has the shots ready. I just.. they will bring the shot here.”  
‘Hic’ Crash!

“Okay. But just one thing though.” Len replied in grimace. Another of his precious glass vase had long gone.

Barry raised his eyebrows in question. 

“Why can't we just flash to the labs? Won't that be quicker?” Len asked in confusion. 

“It's just that I get weaker with each hiccup and plus, imagine my hiccups destroying the Central City as we go from here to the labs.” Barry replied in a rush but still couldn't stop the hiccup that followed and couldn’t stop the glass side table to turn into glass shards.

Len cringed. He didn't pay attention to the table and concentrated on the matter at hand. He definitely didn't want the glass of Central City to be history. Plus Barry was also looking a little too pale. 

“Okay, kid. Hand over your cell. I will do the talking.

Barry nodded and pulled out his cell from his pocket. He handed it to Len who turned away from him to make the call. 

“You have no idea how much your help means, Len.” Barry panted out. 

Another hic and Len who had just dialed Cisco’s number growled. His wristwatch was no longer having a glass. He raised his eyebrows and Barry winced. 

“Really?” Len muttered before he heard the click indicating that Cisco had answered his call. 

“Sorry?” Barry offered. He looked so miserable and Len wanted nothing but to wrap him in his arms and take away those damn hiccups. He came forward to wrap his arms around Barry but stopped abruptly as Barry's another ‘hic’ shattered his window. 

Barry now looked terrified. Len just rolled his eyes.

Len looked away from Barry and started talking to Cisco without any preamble. “I'm texting you an address. You have to come here ASAP.” He all but growled.

“Cold? Is that you?” 

“Do I sound like somebody else?” Len asked in irritation. 

“No..no.” Cisco immediately replied. 

“Just get here quickly. Barry's...he's.. his hiccups just aren't stopping. He said that you and Snow have some shot for exactly that. Just come here with those shots.” Len continued in a calm voice. He knew getting angry at Cisco will only delay the urgent matter at hand.

“Oh shit! Barry's hiccups are back? Is he okay?” Cisco asked urgently. He remembered the last time his friend has gone through this hell. 

Len sighed.”He is okay but getting tired slowly. You better come fast, Ramon.” 

“Of course, Len. I will be there soon.” Cisco ended the call. Len closed his eyes. Suddenly he was aware of the acute silence. 

He turned around and frowned. Barry was no longer standing there. Where was he?? Had he left? He called out, “Barry?” No reply. 

Len shook his head. He started to walk towards the door when another sound of a glass shattering to pieces fell into his ears. It seemed to have come from the bathroom. He quickly turned direction and headed for the bathroom. Upon reaching it, he saw Barry standing in the middle of the floor, his face covered in droplets of water and various pieces of glass that was once the mirror were surrounding him. 

Len gasped. He quickly walked up to Barry. “Shit. You will hurt yourself, Barry.” He wrapped his arm around Barry's waist and gently guided him out of the bathroom and sat him on the bed. Len came and sat next to him.

“I'm so sorry, Len. Because of me, everything has been destroyed. I'm so so sorry.” Barry sounded so pathetic. He wasn't even looking at Len. 

Len shook his head and used his two fingers to touch Barry's chin so that the latter was facing him. Barry met Len's gaze. Instead of finding irritation and loathe he found nothing but fondness. 

Len leaned in and pressed his lips to Barry's and kissed him soundly. Barry after the initial shock of being kissed responded. 

“I don't care if you break down the entire house, Barry. Nothing is important. Only you.” Len said after breaking from the kiss. 

“But, Len…” 

“No buts..” Len got up and filled the glass with water that was resting on the side table. He then turned around and handed the glass to Barry. 

“Drink up.” and then quickly added, “Before the glass is history of course.” He smirked and Barry laughed. The tension somewhat leaving him. 

He drank the entire glass and just as he was handing it back to Len, the damn hiccup was back and the glass shattered to million pieces. 

Barry cringed. Len just rolled his eyes and said, “At least you drank the water.” 

Barry nodded. 

“Yeah, so I talked to Cisco. He will be here with those shots any minute.” Len said as he once again sat next to Barry. 

“Can we go down into the hall. You know be there when Cisco comes.” ‘hic’ The water jug broke. 

“Of course. Let's go.” 

They entered the kitchen after a few minutes. Len went ahead to fill himself a glass of water but stopped mid way as another ‘hic’ sounded and the mug that was closest to Barry shattered. 

Len turned around to see and grimaced. “Lisa is going to kill you, you know. That was her favourite mug.” 

Barry shivered. Another ‘hic’ quickly followed by another and all glass made items started falling and crashing around them. Len no longer kept in mind which items they were. 

His only priority was Barry. Barry who was struggling to breathe.en quickly came and engulfed Barry in his arms and started rubbing Barry's back in soft soothing gestures. 

Barry clung to Len like lifeline. His chest constricted and he felt like he was going to die. Well, not die but something very close to it. He kept murmuring “I'm sorry” to Len. 

They stayed like that for another ten minutes and then they heard the doorbell ring. 

Len untangled himself from Barry and quickly strode over to the door and sighed in relief when he saw Cisco standing there with a bag in his hand.

Cisco didn't wait for the invitation and entered Len's apartment. “Where is he?” 

Barry's small voice came from the kitchen, “Here, Cisco.” He looked like death had warmed over him.

“Holly glasses.” Cisco whistled in awe. Entire apartment was filled with glass pieces here and there. 

Len covered the distance between them in a flash and wrapped his arm around Barry's waist to keep him standing. He turned to Cisco and growled, “Give him those damn shot, Cisco.” 

Cisco nodded frantically and approached Barry. He smiled at his friend who returned a tired smile but the moment was broken as another hiccup erupted and down went another of Len’s possession. 

Cisco shook his head and quickly retrieved the injection from his bag and administered it to Barry. Barry instantly went limp in Len's arms. 

Len looked at Cisco with a worried look but Cisco smiled at him reassuringly. “It's just the shot. He will be fine.” 

Len nodded. Immense relief coursed through his body. He hated that Barry had to go through this all.  
“Thank you.” He looked at Cisco and said earnestly. Cisco smiled. He stayed a little while longer to talk to Len and after telling to take care of Barry, he walked out of the apartment. 

Len gently lifted Barry in bridal style and laid him on the couch and covered him up with a blanket. He then kissed Barry's forehead and whispered, “Get well soon, Red.” 

…

After two hours Barry woke up. He was disoriented. He blinked a couple of times. His eyes widened as he realised that he was not in his apartment but at Len's. But why was he there? He closed his eyes to remember the reason of him being there. 

Suddenly, the entire evening that was filled with his hiccups came rushing to him. He panicked. His eyes shot opened. He waited a couple of minutes to check whether his hiccups were gone or not. He sagged in relief when his hiccups didn't return. 

But then suddenly the sound of glass being gathered directed his attention to that. He let out a surprised gasp when he saw Len cleaning the apartment. 

Barry quickly shot out of the couch and ran up to Len. He quickly wrapped Len in his arms and gave him a tight hug. Len was startled at first but then he dropped the broom and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. 

“You okay, Barry?” He asked softly. 

Barry hummed. “Yeah..yeah. Thank you so much, Len. For being there for me.” 

“It's okay, Red.” Len tightened his arms and continued, “I was the reason that you suffered.” 

Barry shifted slightly so that he could see Len's face. “Len?” 

“You should have told me, kid.” 

Barry gulped. “But how did you know?” 

“Cisco. He told me about the things that could trigger those hiccups for you. And guess what? One of them was spicy food.” 

Barry buried his face into Len's chest and murmured, “I'm sorry, Len, but I didn't want to break your heart by telling that the food was too spicy.” 

Len shook his head and nuzzled his face into Barry's hair. “Next time just be honest, kid. You are more important. Got it.” 

Barry nodded. “Of course, Len. Next time I will be honest.” 

Len captured Barry's lips for another searing kiss and Barry only willingly obliged. 

“Now, come on. I will order something according to your taste. I bet you are hungry.” Len said after their kiss ended. 

“I thought you'd never ask!” Barry replied as his stomach rumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
